


Girl at Holmes

by emeliapond



Category: Sherlock (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeliapond/pseuds/emeliapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers a new, unexpected side of Sherlock Holmes. <br/>One that may include a young lady named Ms. Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John?"   
Sherlock asked with a certain excitement in his voice without looking up from the computer screen he was indulged in.

"Yes?" John walked through the kitchen into the living room finding an extremely happy Sherlock sitting at his desk typing away furiously.

"What do you think about going to a concert?"  
He still didnt look away. 

"Well... I didnt know you were the type..who would... You know. Go to concerts. Whose concert were you thinking?" He asked walking over to the desk to inspect what he was looking at.

"Sherlock, you have got to be kidding me." He said after taking a look at it.

"Please please please! I really want to go! She's coming here to London!" He said like a child.

"No. Definitely not." He walked back into the kitchen smirking to himself. "How long have you loved Taylor Swift?" 

"A while now. I own all her CDs. And I have a Taylor Swift shrine."

"Oh my god Sherlock. Is there any other silly obsessions that I dont know about? Justin Bieber? Hannah Montana?" 

"No. Definitely not. Please John? I really want to go. And her mate Ed Sheeran will be there too!" 

"Oh I think I might know him. Hes that ginger kid right?"

"Yea. It's her Red concert and he's going to every single one of them. Not only is he opening for her, he is singing with her."

"There's going to be so many crazy hormonal teenagers there, Sherlock."

"I'll pay for them. Just please go with me."

"No."

Sherlock shut his laptop and went into his bedroom slamming the door behind himself in anger. 

John literally thought he was going insane. This wasnt the Sherlock Holmes he knew.   
He had no idea that Sherlock was an insane Swiftie. 

He thought he should probably go talk to Sherlock and apologize to him for his outbreak of thinking he was insane.

He knocked on the door.  
"Sherlock?"

No answer. He let himself in.  
"Look Sherlock I'm sorry for- what are you doing?"

He found an emotional Sherlock lying on his bed with ear buds plugged into his eye phone as he quietly sang the words "Why can't you seeee? You belong with meeeee."   
Sherlock's eyes were closed not noticing John's presence.

John left and shut the door.

Sherlock's birthday was tomorrow and John had not a clue what to get him.  
A new scarf? No. He had just bought one.   
Maybe a coat? No he already had many.

Then he thought of something.  
He knew what to get him.   
He was going to regret this completely.   
He couldn't imagine himself at a Taylor Swift concert.

He logged on to his computer as he sat quietly in his room clicking the link he had been sent for pit tickets.   
Sherlock was going to jump all over him.

He quickly paid for the extremely expensive tickets. He smiled to himself but then it quickly turned into "Oh my god I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert you have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock? Will you come here for a moment?" He asked from his chair.  
Sherlock walked from the kitchen to sit across from John. He noticed the present in his lap. 

"Here." He handed Sherlock the small, wrapped box.   
Sherlock took the box and sat down.

"Happy Birthday, love." John said as Sherlock opened the box. It took him a moment to process what it was.

"John. Oh my god. John." 

"Christ dont make it sound like we're at it. I'd appreciate it."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He said throwing his arms around John happily. 

"No problem. Just... Settle down." 

"LETS TRY TO GET INTO CLUB RED."

"Christ."

"We need to start getting ready. We dont have much time John."

"It's a month until the concert. We will survive."

He was losing it.

"What if we meet her???" 

Yes. Definitely losing it.

At least he was happy. When he was happy, John was happy.

Until he realized Sherlock was actually serious about getting ready. 

They listened to all four of Taylor's albums constantly and periodically listening to Ed Sheeran considering he was opening for her.

He would talk about her every minute of the day that he could.   
John now knew almost every fact about this 24 year old singer.  
(Fact of the day was that she was 24)

He would sing around the flat as well.

John was done with this. The concert was in about a week now, and he was worried about Sherlock's sanity at the present moment.

"Sherlock... May I talk to you for a minute?" John asked as he walked into Sherlock's room now covered with posters of Ms. Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright if you haven't already guessed, THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS PIECE OF WORK. I STARTED IT AS A JOKE FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND JOKINGLY THOUGHT I SHOULD FINISH IT SO HERE WE GO.

"About what John?" He asked smiling. Even Sherlock Holmes couldn't deduce anything while under a Swift trance. He couldn't do this to Sherlock.

"What kind of clothes are we gonna wear for the concert?" He asked faking his excitement.

"Very sparkly. So many sparkles we'll make Edward Cullen look STUPID HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He said laughing loudly. So loudly that he may have startled Mrs. Hudson. Oh Jesus he lost it.

"Bless your heart." John whispered. He then saw both their shirts, completely covered in glitter. Two of his jumpers actually. Two of his favorites along with leather pants. 

"If you make me wear those I will kill you Sherlock." 

"B-but... I thought you would love them. Theyre perfect." His face fell at the sound of John's disappointment. "They're leather pants have you lost your mind? We will totally look BAMF in these if you know what I mean. Total Catitude. We will absolutely get into club red. Let's take sooo many selfies with her omg.  
"  
What were these words and why were they coming out of Sherlock's mouth. He was the one to say the dictionary words. But then John remembered Tumblr. Oh mymymy. Sherlock had shown him tumblr a few months back showing him the basics. Now he was practically addicted. He was almost up until 3 every morning on that stupid website full of random stuff on probably crack.

"Fine. Fine fine fine." 

He squealed. 

He then planned to quit life at precisely tomorrow.


End file.
